


Follow Me

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Geilles and Claire, who are in a relationship meet Jamie( female) at a lesbian bar and decide to take her home.Explicit sex in the bar continues.By anonymous request.For pride month.





	1. Chapter 1

Claire follows her girlfriend into the bar. It is their date night and they are after a bit of fun. Dressed the part, Gellis in a tight black dress that cuts across her thigh and Claire in a red mini skirt and a white top with three buttons open. 

"Ye look good enough to eat." Gellis growls in her ear as they find seats at the bar. Claire grins at her.

"Later." She replies her posh English accent thickened by desire.

"Promise." She slides her hand up her thigh.

"What will you lasses have?" The female bartender asks. They order and turn to watch the other patrons. 

Jamie saw them when they came in. Specifically, she saw her, the whisky eyed lady with the brown curly hair. She had came out tonight to find someone to have fun with. She left her red hair, in waves down her back. Her blue eyes, heighten by minimal make-up. She is dressed to attract attention in tight booty shorts and a white tube shirt without benefit of a bra.

But, it is her that has her attention. It is to bad she is with someone. That doesn't keep Jamie's eyes off of her.

Gellis works her hand back up Claire's leg. They sip whisky and scan the crowd. Together they are but, sometimes want a third lass in their bed. They hadn't come looking specifically but, always had an eye out.

Claire sees her as Gellis' wondering hand gets farther up. She sighs and opens her legs a bit more. The red head eyes get bigger. She smiles at her. Gellis reaches her upper thigh and discovers her girlfriends knickerless state.

"Why ye vixen!"

"Like that?" She asks while still watching the redhead.

"Aye," she follows her glance," oh aye. Quite a lot. Follow me." She stands up and Claire gives the redhead a wink and a come hither look as she follows Gellis towards the lounging room.

It is right before the loo but with a seperate locking door. The owners understand it is used for more then lounging. They don't have a problem with it as long as the real use for the room doesn't leave the bar.

Jamie can't believe her luck. The curly haired lass seems to want her to follow her. To follow them. She does as they make their way to the lounging room. Now, they will bolt the door, she thinks. But they don't.

"Is she coming?" Claire asks as they stumble in.

"Aye and ye will be soon." She lays her on the purple couch. It's deep purple color matches the ivory walls, perfectly. It is pretty upscale for a make out room.

Jamie stands unsure outside the door. Surely they don't mean her to come in. She listens as their breathing speeds up. As they kiss and touch.

Gellis lifts her lovers skirt and starts to stroke. Claire is soon making the most delicious squeaking noises. It is all their unseen listener can stand.

She slips into the room and bolts the door behind her. "About time. I thought ye needed a written invitation lass. She likes to be watched." Gellis says. "I am Gellis and this is Claire." Claire is way to close for the niceties of a proper introduction. 

"Jamie," the red head says as she watches Gellis take Claire over the edge. She jerks and shudders before seating up and pulling Gellis' top down. She is soon busily sucking and biting. They are lost in each other and Jamie is lost in them. Especially Claire. 

She groans as she watches her work her lovers nipples. Hers crave the same attention. She can't help slipping her top down and rubbing them. When Claire's hand works between Gellis' legs, she places her own hand in the same place, rubbing herself over the denim. 

"I want more." Claire's voice brings Jamie back to an awareness of time and place. She flushes as she pulls her top up. "Don't, Jamie is it?" She nods. "You have awesome breasts. Come join Gellis and I at our house. I want yo see if they taste as good as they look."

She is helpless to do anything but follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all three head to Claire and Gellis'. Explicit sex is had.

"Are you okay with this?" Jamie finds the strength to ask Claire's partner, Gellis. Claire had lead her to rhe back of her car and was pulling on her top as Gellis drives off.

"Aye. Ye aren't the first lass that has joined our bed." An explanation and warning. Don't get to close.

Claire gets her top down and lays Jamie across the back seat and starts licking and sucking her breasts. Jamie can't hold back a deep moan. She has an incredible mouth.

"Good, isna she." Gellis comments with a laugh. Well, if her partner doesn't mind. Jamie buries her hands in her curly hair, where she had wanted them since she laid eyes on her. Claire sets in to hard sucking and Jamie's other hand drifts down the her amazing arse. She kneeds under her mini skirt and Claire's moans soon join her own.

"Come ye two. Let's take this inside." Gellis cuts through the haze of lust. Jamie readjusts her shirt and they all fumble to the door. It is their home and Jamie is unsure whether to return to what she was doing or..

"Come Jamie, I want you bad." Claire takes her hand and they all three head to the bedroom. Claire places Jamie's hand on her own breast and Jamie gets busy unbuttoning the remaining buttons. Gellis comes up and pulls her tube top down again and starts to fondle her while kissing her neck.

Jamie gets Claire's shirt open and discovers a tiny strip of lace over her straining breasts. She can't resist dropping her head and licking over it.

"Ohhhh nice. Don't stop Jamie." She could stay here forever, with Gellis working her own breasts and loving on Claire's. She licks them to points before lowering her barely there bra. She draws her first nipple in while playing with the other. "Right there! God yesssss!" She sucks harder. Gellis works her way between them and starts sucking hers. It is the most erotic thing she has ever experienced. They are still standing up. Finally they work their way over to the bed. Gellis slips off her dress and bra. 

She lays down beside her lover and starts to suckle her. Jamie takes the other side. "Ohhh Bloody hell!" Claire cries out as she squirms under them. Jamie knows what she needs and works her hand between her legs. "Aaaahhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhh!" She atarts to move under her hand. Jamie speeds up, placing her thumb over her clit and two curled fingers inside her. "Ohhhhhh I am cum'ing!" She bucks under them and Jamie lifts up off her breasts to watch. 

Claire is the most beautiful woman she has ever seen and, when she is in the midst of her pleasure, she is earthreal. Her mouth hangs open, her eyes shine, her body is slack and her breasts move under the rythmn of her drumming heart.

"Your turn," she says when she can breath again. She pulls her knickers off and buries herself between her legs without another word. She vaguely feels Gellis at her breast. But, most of her attention is taken up by Claires talented tongue working her clit. She licks and flicks as Jamie's keens get louder. She holds onto her hair with one hand, Gellis' head with the other. She has never been with two women before and finds the pleasure indescribable. They take her higher and higher before she falls off the edge with a scream.

"Rest and then it is Gellis' turn." Claire says as she climbs up her body. She deeply kisses her allowing her to taste herself on her lips. She kisses Gellis. She then curls around Jamie, holding her breast in her hand, lazily stroking her nipple. Gellis wraps around her and they all sleep for awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut and the start of a relationship.

Jamie wakes with the feel of Claire between her legs. She groans deep and places her hand in her curls, arching against her hungry mouth. She recalls, somewhere in her lust addled mind, that it is to be Gellis' turn. So, her other hand reaches out to touch her breasts. She is asleep but starts to wake as Jamie works her nipples. 

Their 'ahhhs and ohhhs' blend together as Claire works Jamie towards a massive orgasm and Jamie works Gellis into readiness for the same. 

As soon as Jamie catches her breath, she rolls over and takes Gellis' breast in her mouth. Claire moves over and re-buries herself between her legs. Gellis is soon crying out her lover's name.

They all three lay still after. Claire rests her head on Gellis' thigh. Jamie on her chest. "Well, good morning." She says after a minute.

"Good morning indeed." Gellis says. "Come here lover. Let Jamie and I take care of ye." They lay her down and Jamie feasts on her breasts while Gellis does the same between her legs. Gellis goes to prepare real food after.

"You two are an interesting couple." Jamie says after Gellis had left.

"I know. We are exclusive must of the time. But occasionally, we invite another woman in. It keeps things spicy."

"I can see that. I had never been with two before."

"Ahhh, did you like it?"

"I loved it. I was originally attracted to you. There is something that drew me to you Sorcha."

"Sorcha?"

"Light. It is what Claire means in Gailec."

"Ahh. There was. There is." She leans in and kisses her. Jamie moans into her mouth and returns it. 

"Can I tell you something?" Jamie asks when they pull apart.

"Of course."

"I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want you to either. If Gellis agrees, will you be okay with sharing me?"

"Aye, it is better then not having you at all." Claire smiles and pulls her in for another kiss. 

They all sit around the dining room table. Claire and Jamie hold hands under the table. "Is there something ye two would like to share with me?" Gellis asks.

"Ahhh, we would like to stay together. All three of us." Claire says.

"I thought there was something. From the start. I feared ye would want to leave me." She confesses to Claire.

"No. I love you. But, I love her too. So, can she stay."

"Naught else to do, is there. She is a grand lover. We can make it work." The new couple head back to bed alone after breakfast. Gellis gives them a bit of time.

They kiss like they are starving for each other. It is more then just lust. When Jamie lays Claire down and gently suckles her, it brings tears to both their eyes. They rock against each other, pelvis to pelvis, rocking towards mutual completion. 

"Ohhhh Claire. Ohhh baby!"

"Jamie! Harder. Right there. Yes love!" They cum together.

Gellis slips in with a vibrator. "Can I join ye?" 

They only leave the bed the first day for the bathroom and to eat. Over the next month, the three of them adjust to the poly relationship. Jamie moves in. They split the bills three ways and go in together to buy a huge bed. There are a few episodes of jealousy but, they work through them.

One day both Gellis and Jamie get a text from Claire. "The first one through the bedroom door gets to eat the whiped cream off me." 

They meet at the front door together. Both try to push through it at the same time and get stuck. Claire hears the commotion and exits the bedroom with a frown. She finds her girlfriends had fallen into the foyer together. They look up at her as she stands naked over then. Her coochie wears a whiped cream beard as does her breasts. 

"Well, naught to do but let you share." She shuts the door and stands over them with her legs spread over their upturned faces. " start at the bottom and work up ladies." 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This story was just a bit of fun smut in honor of pride month and by request. Not to be taken to seriously. But, like every story featuring J and C they fall in love. Thanks for reading.


End file.
